Zane's Secret
by NinjaGlader
Summary: As the title states, Zane has concealed a secret from his family; he can't hide it forever. He is terrified, but will not tell anyone unless he is forced to. This is an entirely serious story, except the end, which, hopefully, will turn out hysterical. This is during the time the ninja are teachers. What is Zane hiding? Is something wrong with him or someone he knows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Secret

Zane twitches uncomfortably in his sleep, beads of sweat rolling off his forehead. The tranquil silence in the living quarters in Sensei Wu's Academy is disrupted when he suddenly sits up and knocks his head on his bunk bed. He opens his eyes in time to see Cole fall off the top bunk and land on his back, groaning. Zane pulls the covers off and slips out of bed, grabbing his brother's arm asking. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Cole shies Zane's hand off him and climbs back to his bed without another word. Apparently, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd hadn't heard anything and are fast asleep.

Zane slumps down in front of his bed, putting his face in his hands. _I don't think there's much time left for-no; don't think about it. You'll be fine, for now. _Zane gets back in bed and finds very little respite for the rest of the evening and early hours of the morning. Eventually, he gets up and glances at the clock. _4:58 A. M., well, I might as well take a walk since I can't get any rest. _

"Hey, Zane, where have you been?" Jay asks Zane as he plops in his chair at the dining table.

"Are you okay? Your face is quite pale," Lloyd notes as Zane drags his foot on the floor, staring down.

He glances up and feigns a smile, merely responding, "I'm fine. You're reading into it too much. Who's cooking today? Judging by the scent wafting in here from the kitchen, and his attendance, Cole is not cooking."

Cole frowns, clearly ticked off and retorts, "Kai is "trying" to cook, genius." He makes quotation marks with his fingers as Kai enters the room, carrying a pot.

He sets it in the middle of the table and says, "Here is my first _try_ Cole. It's beef soup." He stares at the earth ninja in defiance. Zane takes a bowl from the stack near him and a spoon.

He gets some of the soup, while Jay complains, "For breakfast, really?"

"Come on, Jay. You need nutrition for teaching your students," Kai responds, dishing out some soup in his bowl and sitting down in his chair.

He begins slurping the hot liquid and Nya cringes, "How many times have I told you I hate it when you do that?"

Kai gulps it down and says, "Sorry sis." He smiles sheepishly while Zane spins his spoon in his soup, not having much of an appetite this morning. He supposes he ought to try it at least, just to be polite and puts a bit in his mouth. The flavor has a hint of starch in it, but otherwise is quite tasty. He swallows.

"Hey Zane, how is it?" Dareth asks, leaning close. Zane nods and his deep, blue eyes widen all of a sudden. He pushes his chair back and rushes out of the room, gaining stares from everyone at the table. "Okay, was it that bad?" Dareth speaks as he puts his spoon down that had nearly been in his mouth.

Kai glances at everyone in the room, chuckling nervously, "Um, I think it tastes fine. Let me go check on Zane." He exits the dining area and searches around the rooms. Zane is not there. Perhaps he is in the bathroom. Kai heads to the men's room just as Zane exits, nearly knocking into the fire ninja and Kai exclaims, "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?" Zane nods and heads back to the dining room without a word. Kai scratches his neck, perplexed at his brother's strange behavior. _Okay, that was….odd. _

* * *

"Hey! If you hit me, you know our teachers are ninja, right?" Sally folds her arms, staring at Brad and Jean defiantly. She pushes her finger against her nose at them.

"Oh really, Sally? They can't hurt us because we aren't their kids, girl, so what are you going to do?!"

Sally grabs a fistful of Brad's black hair, yanking it as hard as she can. Brad screams and pulls her hand away as she slaps him twice. Jean just laughs at them as they both tumble in the dirt, punching each other like little girls. Zane hurries outside, having seen them from the window in his class, and grabs both of them, pulling both kids away from each other, asking Jean, "What's going on?"

"Sally started it! She yanked Brad's hair," Jean points at her as she spits at Zane, who flinches in surprise, but holds her firmly.

"Sally, Brad, come with me to the headmaster," Zane responds and drags them both to Sensei Wu's office. They receive a two-day outdoor suspension and as they head outside again, Zane believes he sees them high-five each other, though he isn't quite positive. He sighs. _Perhaps a suspension indoors would benefit them. _He goes to his math class, thankful those two won't cause more issues during the day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Less That Know

Chapter 2

The Less That Know, the Better

Zane writes rapidly on the chalkboard, making the math barely visible to his students, who watch him, entertained to have a robot teacher. He keeps speaking during his lecture, quite consistently, until the bell rings. The kids immediately gather up their books, pens, erasers, pencils, and other such things, departing from the small room eagerly. Zane turns off the fan on his desk that faces the students, that keeps the room cool in the humid summer. A little girl in the last row is still packing her things, and stops to wipe sweat from her glasses then resumes putting stuff in her backpack. Zane picks up his books and puts them in the compartment in his fairly new desk. He then begins erasing the mathematical equations on the board. He suddenly feels light-headed and drops the eraser, while leaning against the desk as the girl exits the room, taking no notice of him.

He puts a chalk-powdered hand against his forehead as the room rocks back and forth from his perspective. He inevitably leans forward and knocks his head against the black board, slipping to the wooden floor lying on his back. "Mr. Zane!" the girl rushes back in the room, casting her backpack aside and stooping down. She grabs his arm and shakes him with her little hands. "Are you okay?"

Zane's eyes dilate for a brief moment and return to normal. The light-headedness goes away as quickly as it had come and he sits up, rubbing his head. "I'm fine," he responds, "I...I just hit my head.

"Really?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Zane says to her. She nods. He stands up and hands the girl her backpack, smiling at her, attempting to conceal his concern.

She takes it from his hand, saying brightly. "Thank you!" She heads out the narrow doorway. After she is out of sight, Zane resumes cleaning up, anxiety clearly in his typically calm face. _All of this is becoming more frequent, but why? Am I really…. Don't think about it right now! Worry about it tonight, because you have quite a few duties right now. The others can't know what's wrong with me._

Jay enters the classroom smiling brightly and calling, "Zane! You told me you would help out at PE today! Hurry up!"

_Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. _"I'm coming!"

* * *

"This immense heat is going to fry my circuits if it goes up another degree," Zane speaks to himself aloud as he ambles down an abandoned alleyway that was the remains of a town, during the quiet evening. School had been quite tough, as usual, and he decided he needed some air after supper, alone. Fortunately, no one is following him, especially Dareth, who is not fun to be with when he is in a bad mood. He kicks a rock on the ground in frustration, noting he is never like this. _What exactly is the matter with me? _Several pairs of hands grab him from behind, covering his mouth. A young adult around his age steps in front of him as he attempts to break fee. Being a robot, naturally, Zane's vision is fine in the dark, and he sees the man distinctly. He wears a black t-shirt with holes in it and cargo pants that are stained, most likely with white paint. His dark hair and eyes fit in with the dismal evening. A long scar going from his forehead down to his right cheek gives him a more sinister look.

The man laughs at Zane and says, "Hey ninja. Do you remember me?"

**Let me know if you like this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What's the Matter?

Chapter 3

What's the Matter?

"Who are you?" Zane asks suspiciously, eyeing the man.

"You and the other little ninja put me in jail! Hello?" he exclaims, "I guess I wasn't important enough for you to remember, frosty!" He swings his fist at Zane, who twists to his left and the blow lands on one of the henchmen, who retches, letting go of him. Zane yanks away and sweeps the leader's leg, causing the man to slip, hitting the ground. Another man with a knife rushes up behind Zane as he turns. Zane steps just outside the man's arm, and grabs it with both hands, twisting it behind the man's back. The blade drops, but no one can reach it before several more henchman pull out his own knife. Zane hastily whips out into a tornado, not quite in the mood to yell out 'Ninja go!' this time.

His ice tornado ceases before anyone is harmed and he collapses on the cracked ground, still awake, but lying on his side, facing the men, eyes open, hands over his chest. "Get away from him!" a voice that sounds like Kai shouts out. "Ninja go!"

A bright, fire tornado appears and knocks all the men down in a matter of moments. When the flames cease, Kai rushes up to Zane, getting on one knee, concern written on his face. "Zane, are you okay? What's the matter?" He doesn't respond. Kai's eyes quickly look over his brother's body. _He looks like he's in pain, but there are no injuries that I can see in this dim area. Maybe I should get him into better light; then take a look at him. _"I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Zane lifts his hand in protest, shaking his head. "Is something broken?" Kai asks. Again, the ice ninja shakes his head, mouthing something inaudibly.

Kai leans closer and hears his brother whisper, "Don't…tell anyone. Please, let me lie here for a moment. I'll be…fine." Kai just stares at his brother, gripping his sweaty hand for a few minutes. Zane slowly gets up as the pain departs from him, and turns to Kai, "Thank you, brother. Please don't tell the others. I don't want to worry them."

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Kai questions him, growing slightly anxious.

"I…I'm not certain why, but I believe I may be-most likely-shutting down."

Kai is taken aback by his brother's words, as if someone plunged a sword through him, and he just noticed, "What do you mean you're shutting down?" he demands.

"My artificial heart has slowed significantly, and almost ceased beating….twice," Zane responds, clearly upset and terrified. He trembles as lightning flashes, followed a few seconds later by thunder booming in the comfortless night. Rain begins pouring down in torrents on the two, quiet figures, covering any tears from his eyes. Kai gazes at his brother in fear and desperation.

"Why didn't you say anything? We can help you and you wouldn't have needed to suffer!" Kai shouts.

His brother's expression remains unchanged and he speaks quietly, "My….father is gone. No one can help me anymore, Kai. I need to leave here, so no one will know."

Kai cannot believe what he is hearing. _I'm going to save him anyway. The others have to know about this! _"I don't care! I am going to help, you Zane! There has to be a way!"

Zane looks at him, sorrow in his blue eyes, and says, "I can't be saved."

"Yes you can!"

"What happened to your arm?" Zane asks, changing the subject and reaching out to touch his brother's bloody arm.

Kai shoves his hand away. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You can be cured, but I cannot," Zane tells him.

Kai looks at him defiantly, but just says, "Let's go home before anyone notices."

* * *

**During PE the Next Day**

"Okay, kids!" Jay shouts cheerfully so everyone can hear him, "Today we're going to play 'Capture the flag'! Kai and Zane are going to be the team leaders. I'm the referee."

Both Kai and Zane groan under their breaths, but attempt to seem okay with it. The two ninja are worried about each other as Jay hands them the dark and light blue flags. Zane and Kai exchange worried glances.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. Just a reminder, this will have a funny ending on the last chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Really?

Chapter 4

Really?

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" Jay shouts, and blows the whistle. No one moves from his or her position, at all. Every guard stares at the opponent across the line.

"Hang on a minute!" Kai calls to the lightning ninja, raising his uninjured arm, "Do we even need a team leader for this game?"

The kids on his opponent's side burst out laughing, momentarily off guard. Zane seizes the opportunity as races across the line, snatching the dark blue flag and darting back. Kai reaches for him as he crosses the line, but misses him by a hair. Zane is safe. "Kai, of course you need a team leader!" Jay laughs and announces, "1 flag for Zane's team!"

**After School; During Supper**

Zane cuts the last carrot on the cutting board, in the spacious kitchen, thinking about the events that occurred at PE, with sweat rolling down his face. Kai had passed out near the end of the game, most likely due to his injury from last night. _I hope he is okay. Perhaps I ought to- _Zane slices into his finger, nearly halfway through the wires and gears. He winces, but keeps on cutting the remaining carrot without much concern. _If I'm going to die, why should I care about getting any injuries? _Jay enters the kitchen, whistling, carrying a bag of groceries, and sets them next to the cutting board, on the light brown countertop.

"Hi Zane. Oh, what happened to your finger?" Jay asks, pointing at it.

Inwardly, Zane wished his brother had not noticed it; because he knows how Jay will over react. "It's nothing. I just cut it when I wasn't paying attention," he responds, lifting the cutting board, and dumping the carrot slices into a large, stainless steel pan, already filled nearly to the brink with vegetables and meat.

"How could you say it's nothing? Look at that! It's cut almost halfway in!" Jay exclaims.

_Don't get upset. Stay calm. _"It's fine, Jay," Zane insists.

"No it isn't! Jay begins shouting. Zane rolls his eyes as he puts the cutting board in the sink and washes his hands. "Nya!" Jay calls and Zane covers his mouth with a soaked hand.

"Quit it, now," Zane tells his brother firmly.

Jay yanks the ice ninja's hand off and mouths, "Why?"

_Now what do I tell him? _"You don't need to fuss over such a minor cut, Jay. Please, just, leave me alone."

"Why?" Jay repeats, adding the last straw to Zane's load of stress from the past few days.

"Just leave me alone, now!" Zane can feel his heart pounding in his chest, furiously. _This is not good. Calm down before it's too late! _Zane's heart slows for a moment as Jay puts his hands on his hips; then accelerates tremendously. He feels pain in his left side of his chest and puts his hand against it, wincing.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Jay suddenly gets worried as his brother's eyes close, and the white ninja drops to the ground, writhing. "Guys, anyone! Help!" Jay grabs Zane's shoulder as the other ninja, Dareth, Sensei Wu, and Nya burst into the kitchen, and they gasp in horror.

"Zane!" they shout in unison and crowd around the suffering ninja. "What's wrong with him?" Cole asks.

"I don't know! He was fine a moment ago, but now he's-hang on. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Jay turns to Kai.

"Never mind about that right now! Hold him down!" Kai, Jay, Dareth, and Cole pin Zane down by all four limbs. Sensei covers Zane's mouth as the Nindroid screams in agony, twisting frantically.

Nya pulls Zane's shirt up and sees his blue heart, turning red, slowing, and stopping. "No, Zane!" she screams as he ceases struggling and she begins sobbing. The others stare at their dead brother, in shock. How could he die like that?

Kai speaks softly through tears, "I should have done something! I shouldn't have listened to him!"

"Did you know he was dying?" Jay asks. Kai nods guiltily. "How could you?" Jay shoves the fire ninja to the ground and shakes him, paying no heed to his brother's injured arm, shouting hysterically, "How could you? How could you leave him to suffer like that?"

"Guys, Zane's alive!" Nya shouts joyfully, holding something in her hand.

"What?" Kai and Jay ask in disbelief.

Zane opens his eyes as his heart turns blue and returns to normal. Nya strokes Zane's blond hair, smiling, "Zane, you worried us."

"How-" Zane begins but she cuts him off.

"You were dying because you had a shard of glass imbedded in a wire connected to your heart." She holds up the glass and laughs.

Zane stares at it and finally breaks out laughing, "I worried about dying and leaving all of you, over that little monster?"

**This is the end! :) Thank you for your reviews, likes, and follows. Happy Mother's Day! By Zane's Girlfriend.**


End file.
